tv_schedulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Nick
Teen Nick is a channel in the Nickelodeon franchise. The channel is on Channel 303 and Channel 1,303 (Direct TV), Channel 181 (Dish Network), Channel 209 (C-Band, H2H, and 4DTV), Channel 255 (Verizon FiOS), Channel 124 (Cablevision), and Channel 322 (AT&T U-verse). The following is a database of availablesat q;/ asfd a TV Schedules of Teen Nick' *12:00am - Rocko's Modern Life *12:30am - Rocko's Modern Life, Speaking Terms; Tooth and Nail *1:00am - Hey Arnold!, Operation: Ruthless; The Vacant Lot *1:30am -'' Hey Arnold!, Magic Show; 24 Hours To Live'' *2:00am - Rocko's Modern Life *2:30am - Rocko's Modern Life, Speaking Terms; Tooth and Nail *3:00am - Hey Arnold!, Operation: Ruthless; The Vacant Lot *3:30am -'' Hey Arnold!, Magic Show; 24 Hours To Live'' *4:00am - Supah Ninjas, Wallflower *4:30am - Supah Ninjas, Mayhem *5:00am - Marvin Marvin, Basketball *5:30am - Marvin Marvin, Improbable Story *6:00am - Big Time Rush, Big Time Camping '' *6:30am - ''Big Time Rush, Big Time Rescue '' *7:00am - ''Supah Ninjas, Spring Fling '' *7:30am - ''Supah Ninjas, The Floating Sword *8:00am -'' Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Gross Biology Dissection; Upperclassmen'' *8:30am - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Dares; Bad Habits *9:00am - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Dares; Bad Habits *9:30am - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Substitute Teacher; The New Kid *10:00am -'' Victorious, Stage Fighting '' *10:30am - Victorious, Beck's Big Break '' *11:00am - ''Big Time Rush, Big Time Rescue *11:30am - Big Time Rush, Big Time Gold *12:00pm - TeenNick Top 10 Episode 47 *1:00pm - Victorious, Beck's Big Break '' *1:30pm - ''Victorious, Tori the Zombie *2:00pm - Big Time Rush, Big Time Gold '' *2:30pm - ''Big Time Rush, Big Time Bloopers *3:00pm - Drake and Josh, Drake and Josh Go Hollywood *4:30pm - iCarly, iPsycho, Part 1 *5:30pm - iCarly, iStill Psycho '' *6:30pm - ''TeenNick Top 10 *7:30pm - To Be Announced *8:00pm - Gone to the Kids' Choice Awards: BRB *9:30pm - TeenNick Top 10 *10:30pm - Zoey 101, Roller Coaster *11:00pm -'' Zoey 101, Trading Places '' *11:30pm - Zoey 101, Walk-A-Thon Sunday, March 30, 2014 *12:00am - Kenan and Kel, Present Tense '' *12:30am - ''Kenan and Kel, Picture Imperfect '' *1:00am - ''CatDog, Nightmare; CatDogPig *1:30am - CatDog, Squirrel Dog; Brother's Day *2:00am - Kenan and Kel, Present Tense *2:30am -'' Kenan and Kel, Picture Imperfect'' *3:00am - CatDog, Nightmare; CatDogPig *3:30am - CatDog, Squirrel Dog; Brother's Day *4:00am -'' Supah Ninjas, Pilot'' *4:30am - Supah Ninjas, Katara *5:00am - Marvin Marvin, Improbable Story *5:30am - Marvin Marvin, Ice Pop Pop '' *6:00am -'' Big Time Rush, Big Time Bloopers *6:30am - Big Time Rush, Big Time Invasion *7:00am - Victorious, Tori the Zombie *7:30am - Victorious, Jade Dumps Beck *8:00am - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Asking Someone Out; Recycling *8:30am - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Asking Someone Out; Recycling '' *9:00am - ''TeenNick Top 10, Episode 47 *10:00am - Victorious, Jade Dumps Beck *10:30am - Victorious, The Birthweek Song *11:00am -'' Big Time Rush, Big Time Invasion'' *11:30am - Big Time Rush, Big Time Invasion *12:00pm - Zoey 101, Walk-A-Thon *12:30pm - Zoey 101, Vince Is Back *1:00pm -'' Victorious, The Birthweek Song'' *1:30pm - Victorious, Robarazzi *2:00pm - Big Time Rush, Big Time Scandal *2:30pm - Big Time Rush, Big Time Lies '' *3:00pm - ''Drake and Josh, Playing the Field *3:30pm - Drake and Josh, Helen's Surgery *4:00pm - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Secrets; School Car Wash *4:30pm - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Secrets; School Car Wash '' *5:00pm - ''Zoey 101, Vince is Back *5:30pm - Zoey 101, Dinner for Two Many *6:00pm - Drake and Josh, Helen's Surgery *6:30pm - Drake and Josh, Foam Finger *7:00pm - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Science Fair; Study Hall *7:30pm - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Science Fair; Study Hall '' *8:00pm - ''Zoey 101, Dinner for Two Many *8:30pm - Zoey 101, Coffee Cart Barn *9:00pm - Degrassi: The Next Generation, Close To Me *9:30pm - TeenNick Top 10 *10:30pm - Drake and Josh, Foam Finger *11:00pm - Drake and Josh, Paging Dr. Drake *11:30pm - Drake and Josh, Sheep Thrills '' Monday, March 31, 2014 *12:00am - ''All That, Episode 226 *12:30am - All That, Episode 227 *1:00am - CatDog, The Island; All You Need is Lube '' *1:30am - ''CatDog, Party Animal; Mush, Dog! Mush! '' *2:00am - ''All That, Episode 226 '' *2:30am - ''All That, Episode 227 *3:00am - CatDog, The Island; All You Need is Lube *3:30am - CatDog, Part Animal; Mush, Dog! Mush *4:00am - Supah Ninjas, Two Ton Harley *4:30am - Supah Ninjas, Checkmate *5:00am - Marvin Marvin, Ice Pop Pop *5:30am - Marvin Marvin, Marvin and the Cool Kids *6:00am - Drake and Josh, Sheep Thrills *6:30am - Drake and Josh, Girl Power *7:00am - Victorious, Robarazzi *7:30am - Victorious, A Film by Dale Squires *8:00am - Winx Club, Mirror of Truth *8:30am - Zoey 101, Fake Room Mate *9:00am - Zoey 101, Alone at PCA *9:30am - Zoey 101, Rumor of Love *10:00am - Victorious, A Film by Dale Squires *10:30am - Victorious, Rex Dies *11:00am - Degrassi: The Next Generation, Walking on Broken Glass, Part 2 *11:30am - Degrassi: The Next Generation, Got Your Money, Part 1 *12:00pm - How to Rock, How to Rock a Fashion Victim '' *12:30pm - ''How to Rock, How to Rock a Singing Telegram '' *1:00pm -'' iCarly, iLost My Mind *1:30pm -'' iCarly, iCan't Take It'' *2:00pm -'' iCarly, iLove You'' *2:30pm - iCarly, iQ *3:00pm - Zoey 101, Coffee Cart Barn *3:30pm - Zoey 101, Roller Coaster *4:00pm - Big Time Rush, Big Time Audition *4:30pm - Big Time Rush, Big Time Rescue *5:00pm - Drake and Josh, Girl Power *5:30pm - Drake and Josh, Little Sibling *6:00pm - Zoey 101, Roller Coaster *6:30pm - Zoey 101, Welcome to PCA *7:00pm - To Be Announced *9:30pm - iCarly, iParty with Victorious *11:00pm - Victorious, The Breakfast Bunch *11:30pm - Victorious, Tori and Jade's Play Date Tuesday, April 1, 2014 *12:00am - Hey Arnold!, Eating Contest; Rhonda's Glasses *12:30am - RugRats, Dust Bunnies; Educating Angelica *1:00am - CatDog, Diamond Fever; The Pet *1:30am - Hey Arnold!, Save the Tree; The New Teacher *2:00am - Hey Arnold!, Eating Contest; Rhonda's Glasses *2:30am - RugRats, Dust Bunnies; Educating Angelica *3:00am - CatDog, Diamond Fever; The Pet *3:30am - Hey Arnold!, Save the Tree; The New Teacher *4:00am - Malcom in the Middle, Army Buddy *4:30am - Malcolm in the Middle, Malcolm Defends Reese *5:00am - Supah Ninjas, Subsiders *5:30am - Supah Ninjas, Mr. Bradford *6:00am - Drake and Josh, Megan's New Teacher *6:30am - Drake and Josh, Theatre Thug *7:00am - Victorious, Rex Dies *7:30am - Victorious, The Diddly-Bops *8:00am - Winx Club, Mission to Tides *8:30am - Zoey 101, Anger Management *9:00am - Zoey 101, Quinn Misses the Mark *9:30am - Zoey 101, Trading Places *10:00am - Victorious, The Diddly-Bops *10:30am - Victorious, Cat's New Boyfriend *11:00am - Degrassi: The Next Generation, Got Your Money?, Part 1 *11:30am - Degrassi: The Next Generation, Got Your Money?, Part 2 *12:00pm - How to Rock, How to Rock a Singing Telegram *12:30pm - How to Rock, How to Rock a Tennis Ball *1:00pm -'' iCarly, iQ'' *1:30pm - iCarly, iMeet the First Lady *2:00pm - iCarly, iToe Fat Cakes *2:30pm - iCarly, iBalls *3:00pm - Zoey 101, Welcome to PCA *3:30pm - Zoey 101, New Roomies *4:00pm - To Be Announce *5:30pm - iCarly, iFight Shelby Marx, Part 2 *6:00pm - iCarly, iGot a Hot Room *6:30pm - iCarly, iPity the Nevel *7:00pm - iCarly, iOMG *7:30pm - iCarly, iParty with Victorious *9:00pm - Degrassi: The Next Generation, Army of Me *9:30pm -'' iCarly, iDate Sam and Freddie'' *10:00pm - Big Time Rush, Big Time Bonus *10:00pm - Big Time Rush, Big Time Cameo *11:00pm - Drake and Josh, The Demonator *11:30pm - Drake and Josh, Alien Invasion '' '' '' '' Category:Nickelodeon Franchise Category:USA